Of glitter, guyliner and hipsters
by Narwhaled
Summary: When Jace leaves the institute for another girl, Clary is heartbroken. But, when a eyeliner wearing warlock starts showing up at the institute for some reason, Clary can't help to notice him. One-shot. GIVE THIS PAIRING A CHANCE, YOU WON'T REGRET! IT IS VERY ANGSTY takes place around COG I do not own the Mortal Instruments.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!** I'm taking a very short break from my fic 'Broken Shards'.The only reason I wrote this fic was because my pure respect of this pairing and the fact that there is only a handful of these fanfics. So, Thank you and I hope you enjoy this pairing as much as me :) (Oh, and Clary goes through a "depressed Bella Swan in New Moon" stage)**

**Song of this fic- Please don't leave me by P!nk**

****Numb. Earth shatteringly Numb. I could feel the numbness spread across my body, making me emotionless and scared. I remember the day my world left, holding hands with the fake, pretty Asian girl I saw him kissing in the Penhallow house. It was almost like my mind had to cling to that memory to insure that what Jace and I had was real.

_*flashback*_

_When I woke up in the morning something didn't feel right. My whole being felt the flashing warning that was the dread creeping in my stomach, tying it in thick, mangled knots._

_Regardless of the feeling, I quickly woke up and took my much needed shower, reminiscing in the hot water flowing down my back and I run my hand through my wet, slick, red curly locks, Beaming because I know Jace was going to take me somewhere special tonight for my birthday. _

_Jumping out of the shower, I quickly blow dry my hair into untamable- but cute- tightly drawn curls and I put eyeliner under my bright green eyes, making them pop out even more then they usually do. Putting on a white sundress Jace had complimented me on before, I run down stairs, bumping into a very flustered Alec. _

_"Happy Birthday Clary" Alec mumbles. I take in his puffy, swollen 'I just made out' lips and I quirk a eyebrow and smirk._

_"Thanks, How was that steamy night with Melorn? Oh, do you know where Jace is by the way? I need to collect my birthday kiss." I say, knowing full well Alec didn't want to know about Jace and I's relationship. After Max died, Alex stopped pining over Jace to chase after Magnus, only to become a couple and break it off in two months, both claiming 'they were ?better as friends.' Alec had just hooked up with the sexy fairy guard, Melorn._

_"Th-e k-itchen" Alec stutters, appalled at my words. I grin, and tightly hug him before walking to the kitchen, smiling because I was about to see my sexy shadow hunter boyfriend, 'I still can't believe he chose me' I think, excitedly. _

_But, as soon as I enter the kitchen the smile washes off my face. Jace was sitting at the table, with *her*, the girl I caught him kissing back in the manor, Aline. _

_"Jace, what is she doing here?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. When I see him take a deep breath and grab Alines hand for support I knew something was definitely wrong. _

_"Clary, ever since we got back from New York I felt as though something was missing. Even when I was with you, I could feel that empty space fill my chest. I didn't know what it was and I thought I would have to live with it forever. Then I bumped into Aline again." He says, standing up and smiling at her._

_"Whoa- what? What do you mean empty space? You said you loved me!" I yell, I felt hot tears starting prickle at the corners of my eyes._

_"Aline, can you give Clary and I a moment?" he calmly says and she looks at me sympathetically and nods, "I'll be waiting in the car" She softly says, and gracefully glides out of the room. There is a awkward pause until I find the courage to speak._

_"You're leaving me, for her. On my birthday," I state, my voice cracking at the end._

_"Clary, what we had was special, A part of me will always be in love with you. But, you weren't enough for me, Aline is my soul mate, my true love, I can't imagine what life would be like without her, she is everything." He says indifferently._

_"So that's it? All those years, all those 'I love yous' for this? How could you do this? I thought you felt the same way as me!" I seethe, temper raising, blood boiling. _

_"Clary, we're over. I told you, you weren't enough for me. I love Aline now." He said firmly._

_As the force of his words shattered my heart, I had to brokenly whimper. "Do one more favor for me, please." Jace raise one perfect eyebrow and drawled "anything" _

_Licking my lips and forcing the words out, I mumble, "Kiss me, just this once, the last time ever." _

_Jace sighed and softly smiled as he cupped my delicate chin and for the last time crushed his lips against mine, causing me to grab his silky hair to pull him closer. I felt the dwindling passion flow between us, I felt my hot tears splash at our intertwined mouths. And I felt his tears flowing down our passionate embrace too. We both were clutching each other, because this was truly the last time I could hold him, I felt him pull away first and I stared into his beautiful, golden eyes._

_"Please, Please don't leave me. I need you, you're everything." I whisper sounding detached. _

_"I need to, This is over Clary." He says. I could see the tear tracks flowing down his face, making him a beautiful Angel of death._

_He places a chaste kiss on my lips, before he leaves forever, to be with Aline. As he disappears, I violently sob, Breathing in the lingering scent of his cologne. But, the heavenly scent was slowly dying down, just like the memories of a certain beautiful, golden boy._

_*end of flashback*_

_5 months later…_

__The pain of losing him had already dulled, leaving only a occasional throb. For a couple of weeks I slowly drifted apart from Alec, Isabelle, Simon and last but not least Magnus. I slowly grew closer to Magnus, seeing as we were the third wheels because everyone else was in a relationship. Jace and Aline had basically disappeared, no one knew where they were, they were gone. My thoughts were cut off by a low voice.

"Little Red, stop moping, you're beginning to dampen my mood." Magnus drawls, using my favorite nickname he made up. We were sprawled out on my bed discussing random things.

"Okay hipster, I won't be depressed." I smirk, Magnus absolutely *hates* being called a hipster.

"Just because I wear eyeliner and glitter doesn't mean I'm a hipster honey." Magnus says swiftly. I kind of secretly like getting Magnus all riled up, the flustered blush that spreads across his lightly tanned cheeks and the fire that brightens his eyes make him adorable, but I wasn't going to admit that soon.

"Whatever, I need to get changed, remember we are going to the Pandemonium with the gang tonight?" I say, ushering him out the door.

"Yea, Yea you are going to need all the beauty help you can get," he teases " I'll be back in 10 to meet up with you so we can go."

"Sure, C'ya later," I smile shyly

"Later" he promises, giving me a beautiful smile.

I shut the door and frantically dig through my closet, ignoring the butterflies swarming in my belly. Magnus wasn't gay, despite his eyeliner, well dressed , glitter persona. I knew him enough to know he was bi. But, I couldn't shake this feeling that I got whenever I saw him, dressed up in glitter and constantly smiling. He was there for me when I need help, when Jace left me in the cold. Absentmindly pulling on a mid thigh, sweetheart cut, dark green dress that brought out my eyes and a black leather jacket to match the combat boots was sporting, I wonder if things would have been better if I was with Magnus all this time.

I was putting on smokey eye shadow that made my eyes look smoldering when Magnus casually sauntered into my room, not bothering to knock. Magnus took one look at what I was doing, shook his head, and walked over to me.

"Oh no, you're doing it wrong love," he murmurs while my heart flutters at the word ' love'. He takes the eyeliner on my nightstand, grabs my chin and tilts it so its right below his. He then proceeds to look me straight in the eyes while delicately touching up my make-up. His hand pushes up my chin even more so it is right up against his and I feel his sweet cool breath against my skin. It is now that I realize that he has stopped fixing my makeup and we were just staring into each other's eyes. While Jaces eyes were just one shade of gold, Magnus's eyes were cat like and multiple colors. Green blended in a soft yellow, with a slight hint of brown. Noticing the intimate connection we were wrapped up in, I quickly back away.

"We should get going, Isabelle and Alec are probably waiting." I mumble awkwardly.

Magnus coughs, and scratches the back of his neck. "Ahh, Yea. Thank God I fixed your make-up.. You looked terrible." he grins.

"Shut up" I tease, grinning back.

As we all piled into Simon's new, beat up Van I could sense the awkwardness between us. As I climbed into the van I realized there was no more space and I was forced to sit directly on Mangus' s lap. Almost making the situation unbearable. When we finally got to Pandemonium we were ushered in by bodyguards. And we were finally on the dance floor.

After dancing with Isabelle for a while, I went to the bar and flirtatiously battled my eyelashes at the cute bartender.

"Hey Babe, can I help you with anything?" The bartender asked, emphasizing *anything*

"No, No thank you" Magnus pops out of nowhere and seethes.

Magnus pulls my arm away, leading me out of the Pandemonium and into an alleyway beside of it.

"What are you doing Clary?! That guy was a stranger." Magnus sneered, I noticed particular emotions flicker across his face, jealously and anger.

"I wanted to forget about Jace. I want to forget about everything else in my life that's messed up."I yelled. "I'm nothing Magnus! Jace left for Aline because she was prettier! Nobody wants me…" I murmured the last part, I hated being weak.

"Clary.. I need you, Aline has nothing on you, Jace was a damn fool. You're beautiful, Please see that, I can make the pain go away Clary, I can make you better." Magnus softly says. "Please, Clary" I suddenly remember what Jace told me _' You're not enough,Clary' _Tear softly stream down my face. "He told me I wasn't enough," I murmur and Magnus' s eyes softened. "Im not enough Magnus, I'm not worth it." I say, sobs escaping.

"Clary you are enough, you're more than enough, I love you Clary. Be with me, I can make you happy. We will take it slow." Magnus begged.

The pure,raw emotion in his eyes made me want to kiss him uncontrollably. I needed to kis s him. So I did. I yanked his head down, pulling his lips towards mine. I poured all my trust, and passion into it. It took Magnus a second to respond but he kissed me back with all the love he could muster and he crushed my body into his. Pulling away from him I smile.

"C' Mon hipster, let's go home." I grin and give him a saucy wink.

"Sure, Red." He grins back while he intertwines our fingers together.

Forgetting the world around us, Magnus and I walk hand in hand towards forever.

**So, how was that ;) too angsty? too weird? Please, feedback is much appreciated. Did you like the pairing? I might write more onto the story. Get more in depth with Magnus and Clarys , if I get recommended to write this story further, Jace will make a surprise appearance.**

**Please, Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope everyone enjoys my story! I love asking the readers for advice and you guys sure did give me some great ideas :) So much advice that I decided to ask for your help again. I'm getting a lot of mixed reviews about this story... **

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT PAIRING YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE! Please, pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**It is either...**

**Jace/Clary**

** Clary/Magnus**

** Clary/OC**

** I really want to give a lot of thanks to my beautiful, lovely readers/reviewers! So, give me your feedback soon and I'll certainly write the rest of the fic! :) **

**My readers comments/concerns mean a lot to me, Please don't be afraid to voice your opinion!**

**Thank you all much! :)**


	3. Sorry for shortness! :

**Thank you all much for reviewing! I finally figured out what I'm going to do...**

**Bum ba dum dum...**

**This story is going to remain Clary/Mangus! ****BUT! ****I'm doing another story where Jace comes back and the original pairings will flow!**

**Jace will make an appearance in this story!**

**Moving on... (I like using ellipses ;)) About my writing/grammar... My laptop is momentarily down so I have to use my Kindle Fire... :) Sorry about the mistakes!**

**CPOV**

Things never got awkward between Magnus and I. After the disastrous club incident, things went smoothly, like it was meant to be. I was cuddling with Magnus in his colorful apartment right now, with a lock of my fiery red hair twirled around his finger. We were watching Project Runway, Magnus's favorite T.V show. It was really cute watching him mutter and shake his head at some of the contestants work.

"No,no, no that dress is totally wrong... even a ravener demon won't wear that piece of trash. The sequins are supposed to be gold! Not green! Some crazy mundanes in this world."

"Ssshhh Magnus! you're distracting!" I tease, cuddling closer to his chest, inhaling the designer, top of the line spray he was wearing.

"Well, you're distracting me.. what should I do about it? Punish you? Maybe.." A wicked smile crosses his face and he pushes me backwards onto the plush,red couch we were curled up on. His hands immediately went to my sides, feeling my body up as he tickled me, causing me to grab onto him and laugh. I finally noticed his hooded eyes as I stopped laughing.

I looked up at him and bit my lip, Project Runway long forgotten as he brought his thumb up to my lips and pulled my bottom lip away from my teeth. Bringing his thumb down we both keep looking into each other's eyes as we draw closer, lips a centimeter apart. Closing my eyes and pushing my face forwards, our lips meeting.

We both sigh and pull each other closer, his strong, muscled chest pressed up against my small petite one. My hands weave in his black spiky, blued tipped hair and I moan into his mouth, causing him to groan back, our lips both moving in sync with each other's. Feeling something move against my thigh I break our kiss and mumble "Wow you're excited Magnus" He looks up at me confused, "What do you mean?" Realizing it was my phone that was moving against my thigh I blush, yank it out of my skinny jeans and answer it.

"Hi Mom" I say, slightly annoyed that my boyfriend and I's makeout session was interrupted. An evil smile crosses Magnus' s mouth again as he starts sucking on the point between my neck. Choking back moans I try to listen to Mom more clearly.

"Hi Clary, why are you out of breath? You know what, never mind. There was a demon attack in an alleyway near Broadway street. We have survivors, they need assistance. Please come to the institute to help with healing runes."

"Oh my gosh! Yea, I'll be right over there!" I say jumping up and hanging up the phone.

"C' Mon Magnus, we need to go to the Institute." I grabbed his hand and ran towards the car.

...

When we arrived at the institute I walked hand in hand with Magnus into the lobby, Noticing a very distressed Luke standing in the doorway. "Their in the library, thank you for helping Clary and Magnus."

Magnus nods his head and takes long strides to the library, stringing me along with him. When we walked into the room I noticed multiple things, Alecs longing glace at Magnus and I's intertwining hands and the survivors in the corner, one looking vaguely familiar. I stared at the girl until I finally understood who she was, my blood running cold. Aline. Gasping and clutching Magnus' s hand more, I look up and lock eyes with gold orbs, with jealously swirl ing in them. Jace takes a step towards me, beaten up and bloody but still beautiful. "Clary" He says like I'm the greatest thing in the world. Magnus pushes me behind him and smirks.

"What now Wayland, She's mine. What are going to do about it?" Magnus taunts, challenging Jace.

"I'll tell what I'm going to do" Jace growls and lunges at us, fists ready.

**Do you hate me for the cliffy? Or how about the shortness? I'm really sorry, but I have homework. This is the Magnus/Clary story, don't worry, I'll have the Clary/Jace and Alec/Magnus version of this story up and running in no time. It is going to begin with the events that happened in this chapter and continue on... I hope you enjoy it! **

** W! E! **


End file.
